


英仏色文

by Ververg



Series: 英仏黄色垃圾 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 仏被亚瑟搞





	1. 捆绑道具

**Author's Note:**

> 英仏，仏双性，有捆绑、道具、限制射精、过激性行为、语言侮辱

弗朗西斯仰躺在床中间，修长的双腿被折叠起来向两边分开，大腿被拉成一字脚腕和大腿根部被麻绳捆绑在一起，向上绕着他的两个囊袋分别绕了一圈。绳索在他的胸前交叉，勒出他两边的胸肌，最后在身后汇合，将他的双手固定在后腰处。

他的私处暴露无遗。与普通男性不同，弗朗西斯挺立的阴茎下面是两片阴唇，中间藏着一个汁水横流的淫穴，穴口随着弗朗西斯粗重的喘息而规律地翕动着。他的雌穴还未经历情事便已蠢蠢欲动，迫切渴望被填满，以缓解磨人的情欲。他的后庭里被塞满了玩具，两个最大功率的跳蛋被异形假阴茎顶到了深处。后穴柔嫩的内壁被凹凸不平的茎身剐蹭得又疼又痒，橡胶龟头的底端正好顶在前列腺上，随着假阴茎的振动弗朗西斯的肠壁不断地收张。他已经数不清自己前列腺高潮的次数，但他知道自己还未射过精。沉甸甸的囊袋垂在两边，挺立的阴茎涨得发紫，无助地流着泪水。

亚瑟——这个变态——弗朗西斯在心底咒骂。这个男人把他绑在这里将近两个小时，安排好这一切之后遍消失得无影无踪，留他一个人在这里品尝欲火焚身的滋味。亚瑟剃掉了他阴部、胸前的毛发，还有他一直引以为傲的胡子——他现在像一颗剥掉壳的煮鸡蛋，赤裸裸地放在亚瑟厨房的案板上，任他为所欲为。

又快要到了。弗朗西斯想要排出体内作乱的异形阴茎，但起伏的表面使阴茎牢牢地卡在弗朗西斯的后穴中，在推出失败的反作用力下钻的更深，连最后一点尾部都被他彻彻底底地吞进后穴中。弗朗西斯的大腿紧绷，伴随着阴茎骤然加快的震动尖叫出声，下体被喷涌而出的打湿——他因为后庭高潮而潮吹了。

但弗朗西斯没空分神到这件事上。体内的跳蛋和按摩棒依然在高速运转，刚经历过高潮的身体依旧敏感，快感被持续的刺激无限延长。等弗朗西斯回过神来，亚瑟正穿着军装站在他的面前俯视他。

“怎么，你又来看我出糗了？”弗朗西斯在这个时候也不忘嘴硬，在观察到亚瑟逐渐变臭的表情后继续激他，“这么长时间也不亲自上阵，有什么问题你自己最清楚，嗯？”

亚瑟脸色阴沉，动作倒是不急。他慢条斯理地解开裤带，把皮带折了两折拿在手里，“啪”地打在弗朗西斯的大腿根部，在弗朗西斯的腿侧留下一道深红色的印迹。他紧接着又在弗朗西斯的大腿内侧和臀部抽了几下，红痕层层叠叠交错在弗朗西斯白皙的皮肤上。

弗朗西斯疼得呻吟，双腿因长时间的捆绑和突然的击打而生出一阵麻痒感，无力地将阴户想亚瑟敞开。他的阴茎还在不停地流着前液，顺着柱身滑落，与雌穴中流出的淫液混在一起，打湿了弗朗西斯身下的床单。

亚瑟目睹了这一切淫乱行迹，冷冷地吐出两个字：“婊子。”

他把两根手指捅进弗朗西斯不断流水的雌穴里，带出满手淫液，涂在弗朗西斯的脸上。弗朗西斯摆头想要躲开，却被亚瑟按着头顶，把亚瑟沾了淫液的手指吞进嘴里。亚瑟的手指在弗朗西斯的口中搅动，夹住弗朗西斯的舌头来回逗弄。弗朗西斯合不上嘴，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出。亚瑟眼眸暗沉，从一旁拿过一个口枷塞进弗朗西斯嘴里，让他那张不听话的嘴只能发出呜咽声。

亚瑟双手覆在弗朗西斯因麻绳紧缚而好似女性乳房的胸前，大力地揉捏成各种形状，让弗朗西斯的双乳更加鼓胀，两个深褐色的奶头逐渐硬挺。亚瑟伸手去拉扯弗朗西斯发硬的奶头，再突然松手，惹得弗朗西斯的身体不断颤抖。亚瑟知道弗朗西斯这副淫荡的身子又快要步入高潮。他往弗朗西斯的乳头上分别夹了一个鳄鱼夹，听弗朗西斯不知道因为疼还是爽而发出模糊的呻吟。

弗朗西斯身下那个渴望被填满的雌穴早就泥泞不堪，两瓣阴唇不住地张合。亚瑟拉开裤链，解放出早就按耐不住的昂扬，对准弗朗西斯的淫穴便一捅到底。

亚瑟的阴茎被弗朗西斯紧致温暖的甬道包裹着，过分湿润的肉穴随着亚瑟的每一次抽插而发出淫靡的水声。亚瑟每一次进出都是整根拔出再直捣花心，抽插数十次便让弗朗西斯攀上顶峰，雌穴分泌出一股股淫液，从两人交合的部位溢出。亚瑟因为弗朗西斯的阴道不断绞紧而喟叹，握着他的腰加速撞击。弗朗西斯还没从高潮中缓过神来，神智就又被亚瑟顶到了天外。酥麻感从弗朗西斯的尾椎蔓延到腰部，他的整个下体都被一波又一波的快感淹没。

亚瑟趁着弗朗西斯失神的时刻开拓疆土，尺寸傲人的性器一举顶到了子宫口。弗朗西斯被不同于其他抽插的疼痛感唤醒，在意识到亚瑟所撞击的部位已经深入到他难以控制的地方时，睁大眼摇头想要拒绝亚瑟的恶劣行径。但亚瑟对弗朗西斯的哀求置若罔闻，减缓了入侵的速度，撞击的同时握着弗朗西斯的腰往自己的阴茎上怼，每一下都把硕大的龟头顶进弗朗西斯紧窄的宫颈口，被颈口的紧致卡得发出粗喘。弗朗西斯两眼失神，眼角发红，带着水迹，口水顺着嘴角漏了满脸。

亚瑟逐渐增加抽插的频率，一边冲刺一边用手去掐弗朗西斯的花核。含着亚瑟的花穴深处猛地喷出大股温热的淫液，淋在亚瑟肿大的阴茎上。亚瑟快速抽插数十下，把龟头抵在弗朗西斯的子宫口，低吼一声射进他的子宫里。弗朗西斯平坦的小腹被射得逐渐隆起，被束缚的阴茎依旧无力地滴着水。射完之后亚瑟把半软的阴茎从弗朗西斯体内抽出，带出一些混着白沫的淫水。他从一旁拿了一个充气按摩棒塞进弗朗西斯的雌穴，把按摩棒充到完全卡死在弗朗西斯的身体里后才满意地点点头。

“一滴都不许流出来，”亚瑟说着按了按弗朗西斯鼓胀的小腹，“你说会不会怀孕呢？荡妇。”


	2. 情趣内衣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟为弗朗西斯准备了一套粉红色的情趣内衣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性、女装、道具、限制射精  
接前文捆绑，有后续

弗朗西斯再次醒来时，身上的绳索已经被解开，但跳蛋和两个假阳具还插在他的两个肉穴中。他发现床上放着一套粉红色的内衣，还有一张便签，是亚瑟留给他的。

“穿好衣服，自己走到训练室，来之前不许射。”

显而易见，亚瑟给他准备的衣服并不会是正常的便服。弗朗西斯调整了一下呼吸，以适应身体里的道具。独自穿好衣服对他来说有着不小的难度，即便这套内衣几乎没什么布料——宛如一层薄纱的三角杯文胸，绣着花的吊袜带，刚过膝的蕾丝网袜，只有几条绳的绑带丁字裤，在前端绣花处还坠了一条水钻。弗朗西斯对亚瑟的服装品控不做评价，他实在想不通为什么亚瑟会喜欢看他穿上这种东西。

身体里的玩具震得他难受，敏感点的持续刺激让他的阴茎高高翘起，挣脱束缚的性器早已迫不及待想要释放被压抑许久的欲望。弗朗西斯想用手撸动自己的阴茎射出来，但在想到亚瑟层出不穷的折磨手段之后把手收了回来，转而拿起那件薄如蝉翼的文胸。胸衣的下围有点紧，勒在还未消退的绳印上，把他的胸肌往里收，挤出一条胸沟；蕾丝绣花只能盖住他的小部分胸部，大半胸膛裸露在外；凹凸不平的布面摩擦着他红肿的乳头，还没能回复原状的乳头又挺立起来。弗朗西斯深吸了口气扣上暗扣，两个肉穴也跟着下意识收紧，把假阴茎推到了更深处，正好顶上弗朗西斯的敏感点。弗朗西斯因为突然增强的刺激软了腰，倒在床上急促地呼吸，想要射精的感觉越发强烈。他抬手堵住自己不断滴水的马眼，捏住龟头狠狠一掐。敏感部位的剧痛让弗朗西斯嘶嘶地抽气，也把他难耐的欲望逼退几分。

弗朗西斯等目眩感缓解之后拿过那条只有几根绳的丁字裤，平躺在床上，抬起腿往身上套。他不敢拿有太大的动作，害怕身体里的道具被顶到更深的地方。在把内裤拉到大腿根部时，弗朗西斯不得不抬起屁股，把内裤边拉到胯间。在抬起屁股的瞬间弗朗西斯感觉到屁股里的假阴茎又向里滑动的一点，震动的跳蛋在更深处作乱。弗朗西斯还没来得及拉起内裤边他的腰就又塌了下去，把布绳压在身下。他粗重地喘着气，在腰间的酸软感褪去后深吸一口气，抬高腰臀，一鼓作气把内裤绳拉到胯间，然后又重重地落下。他的阴茎从丁字裤的开口处伸出，开口处两条绳向后并为一条，正好勒进他的阴户。弗朗西斯忍不住夹紧腿，用阴唇摩擦中间的这条细绳，阴道因为外阴的刺激而收缩，把雌穴里的假阴茎咬得更紧。

弗朗西斯才萎靡不久的阴茎再度抬起头来。弗朗西斯忍着磨人的快感，直起身小心地套上蕾丝过膝袜。但小心翼翼带来的是更加细微漫长的折磨。他的阴唇在穿袜子的时候不可避免的相互触碰，磨着中间的那根绳子，从雌穴中流出的水已经打湿了细长的布条，漏到床单上，即便是插在阴道里的假阴茎也堵不住弗朗西斯这张饥渴的小嘴。

在把袜子穿好以后弗朗西斯已经没有力气去压抑自己射精的欲望了。现在他得套上最后一件衣服——那条吊袜带。他捂住自己微微鼓胀的小腹，那里还储存着亚瑟之前射进他肚子里的精液，被假阴茎堵在他的子宫里。他把双腿伸进固定吊袜带的松紧带里，把固定带向上拉。他得把松紧带拉过装满精液的肚子——这个事实快要把弗朗西斯逼疯。他抬起腰，就像刚才穿内裤一样，然后迅速把固定带拉到腰上，松紧带因为弹力打在弗朗西斯的腰腹处，“嘣”地一声牢牢地绑在他的腰上。弗朗西斯的腹部在穿上吊袜带的时候就被松紧带挤压过，肚子再一次被击打让他彻底失去对欲望的管控。他能感觉到精液在他的子宫里摇晃，在挤压之后向外排出，却被堵在宫口的假龟头挡了回来。酸胀感在他的小腹汇聚，勒在腰间的松紧带加重了这种感觉。他一只手捂在腹部，另一只手撑着床，借力直起身子。

完成这套动作已经耗尽了弗朗西斯全部的力气， 但穿衣工作还未结束。他微微弯腰，好把吊袜带和丝袜连接起来，但只是向前倾身对腹部造成的压力远比他想象的大得多。弗朗西斯每扣上一个夹扣，他的阴茎就挤出一股前列腺液，雌穴里的假阴茎就往宫口里深入几分。等他系到最后一根袜带时，雌穴里的阴茎已经快要捅进他的子宫里，硕大的龟头卡在他敏感的宫口处，正是半上不下的位置。他脆弱的宫口被硅胶制的龟头磨得又疼又痒，雌穴分泌出更多的淫水好让阴茎进得顺畅。弗朗西斯颤着手把最后一根袜带扣好，伸直腿的瞬间腰部的固定带被向下拉扯，成为压垮弗朗西斯的最后一根稻草。他因为突如其来的挤压再也忍不住射精的欲望，高高翘起的阴茎射出几股浓精。射精的快感让弗朗西斯夹紧了腿，细绳在他的阴唇内部摩擦，阴道和肠道都下意识收紧，卡在宫口的龟头彻底被他绞了进去。弗朗西斯无力地落回床上，发红的眼角泛着水光。

“穿个衣服都要这么久，弗朗西斯，你也太慢了。”不知道什么时候本该在训练室的亚瑟又调头走了回来，推开门正对上弗朗西斯把自己搞得一片混乱的景象。他走到床边，伸出一根手指点了点勒在弗朗西斯阴部的沾满淫水和精液的丁字裤，又捻了捻弗朗西斯铃口处的马眼。弗朗西斯颤了颤，刚刚射过精的性器敏感得过分，亚瑟的触碰带来轻微的刺痛感。

“穿衣时间超时，还把自己玩儿射了，弗朗西斯，你说我该怎么惩罚你呢？嗯？”


End file.
